


That Is Not Figgy Pudding

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was <i>not</i> impressed with Mrs. Granger's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Is Not Figgy Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Figgy Pudding." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**That Is Not Figgy Pudding**

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name is that?" Severus whispered, pointing to a dish on her mother's kitchen table.

She looked at her beau with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean, Severus? That's Figgy pudding."

Severus shook his head. "I've seen Figgy pudding, Hermione, and that is _not_ Figgy pudding."

Hermione snorted. "You don't have to eat it, Severus. Just don't let Mum hear you say that. I don't like it very much either."

He looked at the discolored mess and shuddered. Why did he think Christmas dinner with the Granger family would be a good idea?


End file.
